kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Iqskirby
Archive User talk:Iqskirby/Archive 1 ''Epic Yarn'' stage overviews Since the challenge of making these stage overviews was tasked to the both of us, I wanted to tell you some stuff that'll lower the confusion. When it comes to the stage overviews, the stubs began appearing starting with the stage Mole Hole. With the exception of the boss stages and Cloud Palace, all of them are stubby after that one. That means there's 38 stage overviews to be upgraded. Would it be okay if each of us did 19 of them? I'll let you choose the stages you would like to do. How does this sound? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:56, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :I was rather uncertain how I wanted to go about this to be honest. As far as I'm concerned, Changtau was the one who did the full stage overviews. They are extremely detailed as well, which is a bit concerning for us, as our efforts may not result in a much precision. My point being, it'd be rather odd for the first few stages to have outstanding overviews but have stages thereafter be only satisfactory. Iqskirby Hi there. 14:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :However, for our sakes, I think I found a jackpot. http://www.ign.com/wikis/kirbys-epic-yarn/Walkthrough Iqskirby Hi there. 14:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Ahhh. Great find. I'll start doing it tomorrow. Let's just be careful not to completely plagiarize their info. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Wait... the guides for each individual chapter are empty. :( Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not sure what you mean. Did you go to the walkthrough section? They seem to have everything there regarding how to get the collectibles. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:09, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::The stuff regarding collectibles is there, but the stage guides are empty. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:16, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::On second thought, the collectibles stuff is on the stage guides, so yeah, it's not there. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:18, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::What are you suggesting? Iqskirby Hi there. 15:24, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I'll go into a little more detail- the link you posted here works just fine, but when I click on a sub-link on the page (Say, the link to the Quilty Square guide), it takes me to a page with no content, complete with IGN's 'Bummer. This page has NO content. Thx, IGN' message. :::::: Perhaps this problem is unique to me. Do the sub-links take you to pages with content? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 15:54, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I see. Yes, they do display content on them; it has instructions regarding how to obtain the collectibles, and even pictures to go with it. Iqskirby Hi there. 15:59, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Ôdd. Sadly, it's not working for me. I'll look for other options for myself. Good find either way! Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 16:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Did you consider changing the browser you're using? Iqskirby Hi there. 16:11, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::I appreciate your suggestion, but I actually found another, similar resource. ::::::::::How about this idea- I'll do the second half of the undone overviews, while you can do the first 19 undone overviews. Does this sound good? Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:03, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::Sure, but for consistency's sake, what is the source you're using? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:06, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::Sure, here's the link: http://www.mahalo.com/kirbys-epic-yarn-walkthrough/ ::::::::::::From what I can gather, it's the same content but it shows up better on my browser. If there are any problems with it, just let me know. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 17:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Seems sufficient, but I feel there might be one more thing to this; we're probably going to have to play Epic Yarn yet again, that or find a let's play, which I do know of one. I'm not sure if the source you've given me has videos on it; on my side, I'm missing some plug-ins, so some things aren't showing up for me. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:22, August 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, it does not have videos on it on my side either. I can probably just play the game. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 11:20, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Alright. Unfortunately, I might have to rely on videos; my Wii is having issues with certain discs, so I'm not sure I can play it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sorry it's not working so well. Nevertheless, it seems we have a plan. Best of luck- if you need me to see or try anything in KEY let me know. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 20:04, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Alright. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:21, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Why did you delete my message from that other users User talk. I was just curious and wanted to ask him what he meant on that edit summary message thing. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:34, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Sorry ignore the above message I didn't realize my message was at the bottom of the talk pageand that you replied to me. JokerJay779 (talk) 05:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) :It's alright, we all make mistakes. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:48, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Help! Please delete Frankie's page on the FHFIF wikia :It's funny how we both have a similar idea at the same time: talk to the other. If you haven't seen my message, I'll make an abridged one here: I'm not helping you, we're not helping you, stop this petty nonsense. You will get banned if you keep up your behavior which includes vandalism and spam. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 12:47, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Sorry... For getting back to the issue so late and being so brash about the whole Captain Stitch/Spike Bomb thing. I undid my edits, after realizing that Captain Stitch never attacks in the manner I suggested. I know I've probably pressed this before, but I noticed you've been making a good amount of contributions (and have exhibited behavior I'd expect from a sysop) and I'd like to suggest requesting adminship. 3rd time is a charm! BNK [ |T| ] 22:02, April 15, 2016 (UTC) I too would support you this time around should you decide to go for adminship again. It seems like you're ready. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] [[User_talk:Paul2|'2016' shall be MINE!]] 22:51, April 15, 2016 (UTC) :@BNK, no hard feelings. I was rather annoyed with it at the time, but I knew better than to try to deliberately upset someone. I do appreciate the feedback regarding the adminship potential. I really hope I'll be able to get the game soon after it comes out this time 'round; I was unable to achieve that with Rainbow Curse, and while I had Triple Deluxe, I didn't start doing edits related to it quite some time later. This summer is going to be a busy one for me; going to a summer college program that starts not too long after school is out, and it last for 8 weeks. So much for it being summer break. I also have a bit of a dilemma between getting it or Tri Force Heroes. I'll probably get both, but I have the feeling things will probably get iffy, and that's not fun. Regardless, I'll be doing my best to do what I see fit. If I can't get the game, I suppose I'll watch gameplay videos. At this point I'm just hoping someone doesn't spoil the final boss this time; that seems to be an ongoing trend unfortunately. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:36, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Dedede Clone(s) Thanks for fixing it up, it just bothered me with the improper grammared name. Chiptheblewcat (talk) 00:57, May 1, 2016 (UTC)Chiptheblewcat Regarding President Haltmann 2.0 I'm confused; I'm pretty sure that he was made by purple liquid like later clone bosses(Dark Matter and Sectonia, to be precise)...what's the point of all that? Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:31, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Does it show the purple liquid when fighting him? I don't recall seeing that. And if that were the case, why is he "2.0" instead of "Clone"? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:37, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Maybe we should let the other admins know; and if it's false...well, it can't be helped. Rorosilky5 (talk) 16:45, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Why would we need to tell the admins about this? This isn't a big issue or anything. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:46, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I just went through The True Arena, didn't find a single droplet of purple within his battle. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:55, July 4, 2016 (UTC) ::So it is false. I guess we can close this discussion. I'm very sorry for the interuption. Rorosilky5 (talk) 14:03, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::What do you mean it's fake? Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:37, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :::By that, I mean I'm sure I heard it somewhere from a fansite(you guessed it, TVTropes). Rorosilky5 (talk) 15:42, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I do go to TV Tropes occasionally, but I didn't do anything regarding this game. Regardless, his presence is still unexplained. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:45, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::: There's an explosion of purplish-pink goop during Pres. Haltmann's defeat animation, even when you're fighting the normal Haltmann (y'know, where he falls to the ground in his stylish chair?) ::::: Dylanius The Blue Kirby (I still need a real signature) 16:00, July 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::The explosion is noticeably purplish, but that's an explosion, not necessarily goop. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:26, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Planet Popstar 'Map' This isn't exactly wiki business, but I'd just like to ask you something. Assuming you are still planning on making a blog post about Popstar's geography, I'd like to know if you would like me to help you create some sort of diagram or map of the planet based on what we know so far. I believe it could work as a good visual aid for your post. I'm not exactly sure how such a diagram would be created quite yet, but I'm sure we could work something out, should you want it to be made. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 20:50, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. That'd be a neat idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:55, July 7, 2016 (UTC) ::Great! I'll brainstorm some ideas. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:00, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so I've come up with two basic design ideas. The first is the easier of the two ideas. We would use a couple of pictures of a generic star shape to show the front and back of Popstar. Depending on what you come up with for the post, we can label/put pictures of the different locations on Popstar in the correct places, and any islands or other objects that have been around or near Popstar at some point can be perhaps put around a different star shape. The second would require a lot more effort. Simply put, we would 'merge' different elements of the official artwork/sprites of different Kirby games in order to create a more realistic diagram of Popstar and the stuff surrounding it. What do you think about these ideas? [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 14:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :The latter sounds interesting, but due differing pixel densities, resources, an what not, I don't think we could really do that. I suppose the first one will do. Also, this blog post is taking a lot longer than expected. It took more than an hour just to talk about Kirby's Dream Land and Kirby's Adventure, and I needed a break from that. Currently, I'm working on the Kirby Super Star part of things. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 14:42, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay, the first idea it is then. ::I made a simple base for what I thought the first idea could be. It's not exactly artistic by any means, but I believe it could work. Feel free to make any changes to the design. Any input? [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 15:16, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :::It's a start. We'll work with it for now. I'll get back to my blog post when I have the time (and patience). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 15:24, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::And I've only gotten up to ''Kirby's Adventure... ::::I tried to follow your post pretty closely. I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for about a week, and this is probably all I'll be able to do until I get back. If you want to finish it, though, go ahead. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 13:00, July 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I understand you're going to be leaving for a week. That'll be fine. I'll see if I can do anything. Everybody leaving these days. I already left; I'm at Stanford for 8 weeks, and my fourth week will be starting tomorrow. Unfortunately, this means I can't go online on my 3DS (aside from that one time of Tri Force Heroes) so I can't send my posts to miiverse. Well, see you in a week, when that happens. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:19, July 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::See you soon. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:40, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Like Meta Knightmare, I Return I'm officially back. It appears plenty of stuff has happened in the two weeks I was gone. If it's no trouble, would you give the rundown of the important events and updates that've transpired? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 20:11, July 8, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Welcome back. From what I can recall, not too much happened. Someone decided to get all iffy about colors again regarding WolfWrath and Heavy Anaconda (that page is cursed), but it's been dealt with. Someone renamed Kracko and Kracko-related pages to a word I choose not to say, but those have all been reverted and the editor is blocked. People are also particularly upset that Star Dream Soul OS hasn't been done. I think with how people are acting, we may have to change the claim policy to one month instead of two, It's amazing how impatient people can be. Anyway, I suggest you finish up Susie (or at least put down the finished sections of your draft on her official article), and then get to Star Dream Soul OS. There's also something else I want to talk about. I'm sure you're aware of the Kirby RP that's been going on around here in the forum. It's been going on for more than a year now (March of last year was the start to be specific), it currently has 9 threads, and more than 4000 messages (the forum as a whole has only over 5000, so this series of threads is almost 80% of the content). Is this something we should be concerned with? Also, geography (you can read the section above for a bit of an explanation). Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm working on Susie today--I might even have it done by tomorrow if nothing comes up. Perhaps the claim system is a bit long... If no one (on this wiki) protests, I think we should shorten it for all new claims. I'll deal with that later. NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:31, July 8, 2016 (UTC) RfA Passed Congratulations on becoming an administrator! I will leave you with the and the words BNK left me with: "You've passed your Rfa. Hopefully you adhere to policies and use the tools to benefit the Wiki, I have faith you will. Keep up the good work." NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 21:16, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Like Kirby, I have Returned to Dream Land Hey Iqs! I'm back from my trip. I'm here to ask you, like Nerdy asked you and I when he left, what important events have happened since I've been gone. Thanks in advance! I do see that you have become an admin; many congratulations to you on that. I'm sure you will use those tools quite well! ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :We're just making return references, one after another. From what I can recall, nothing big or of particular importance has occurred, although some name changes and such have occurred. Covered looker is now a separate entity here, and other conjectural titles that Kirbyellow had given us names to have been changed to such. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 05:10, July 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Even though not much happened, thanks for the update. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 11:24, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Roland 69 block I really don't like questioning your actions, but I feel that we should have given the user Roland 69 a warning before blocking him. Not that I disagree with the final decision; this user has added false info and disrupted other wikis before. It just seems like general protocol to give a warning shot first. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 21:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :Sure. I didn't do a year or permanent though. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:22, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :Changed it to a week. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:25, July 31, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks! [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:31, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Cutie Doggy user Hey Iqs! I am fairly confident that the user Cutie Doggy is a sockpuppet, likely by the same person behind GoldenFish84 and Ostrich1985, and perhaps Mfaccas. They've all attempted to change Heavy Anaconda's color to yellow and have a really odd penchant for saying Heavy Anaconda was burned to a "living crisp". All three also have Villains Wiki, Heroes Wiki and Psymonsters Wiki listed as their favorite Wikis. I think those facts are enough to determine this is a sockpuppet account; I am really quite tired of seeing the Heavy Anaconda page messed up time and time again, likely by the same person. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 22:09, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sick of it too. The weird thing is, Goldfish84 isn't even blocked, so using another account sounds quite redundant. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:04, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Absence Just to let you know, I'll be gone for a few days starting Sunday. Would you keep everything safe while I'm away? I'll talk to Gioku as well. Thanks, NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the ''EYES!]] 17:48, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sure thing. Have a good time. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:38, August 20, 2016 (UTC) True Arena trivia edit can you please check my edit where it says non-canon. Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Gamer4life56Gamer4life56 (talk) 21:29, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Busy? Hey Iqs. I've noticed you've added quite a few projects to your Workshop recently. It's not that I doubt your ability to create all of these pages and upkeep these projects, but you've taken on a LOT of work for yourself. If I may be open with you, taking on that much at once would probably drive me nuts. As such, I'd like to offer any assistance you may need with any of this. I'm not all that busy in wiki projects at the moment, so I'm open. Just let me know what you need if you need it. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 13:50, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :That would be appreciated. Of course, I'd like to actually start the articles themselves before I actually get assistance, but you get the idea. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 19:45, September 21, 2016 (UTC) "Room Guarders" Now, I can't quite remember if it was under my preference the screenshots be cropped like that for the mid-bosses in ''K:64, or it was at NBK's request. Either way. I'll offer to go on and re-capture those mid-bosses again on an emulator if it bugs ya that much, but I won't be able to get to work on it until likely this weekend. College, and such. Whatever works. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 01:13, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :That's cool. Thanks for the offer. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 01:18, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::The preferred method used to be cropping when the screen is really large, but I now feel that uploading the whole screen is just as valid. Miiverse certainly changed my perspective on it. Good to see you around, MK52! NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|the EYES!]] 03:43, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see. In that case, Iqskirby, would you like for me to do the emulator thing? Or just not bother with it? Nice to see you're still around here, NBK! And, um, I can't remember if you were an admin before I left Iqs, but if you weren't, congrats on your promotion! Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 03:48, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::I would appreciate the emulator thing. I only got to be an admin about a few months ago, so chances are I wasn't when you left. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 03:58, September 22, 2016 (UTC) :Just an update. Having difficulty finding a reliable emulator. I can't for the life of me remember which one I used last time, but the three I've burned through so far have given me buggy graphics and an even buggier "fullscreen" mode. I'll do some more looking for you, but I'm keeping other options in mind as well. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:31, September 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you. I appreciate your efforts. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 23:42, September 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Welp, I'm out of ideas. None of the ROMS or Emulators I try seem to work, so that leads me to the conclusion I actually need to buy an emulator on the Windows Store to actually get something to work, though it's weird because I can get Znes to work...dumb Windows. I suggest perhaps searching for YouTube gameplay of good quality and trying to get the screenshots like that. Apologies for my lack of help in this situation. Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 17:15, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's alright. Again, appreciate the effort. I'll look on Youtube. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Moves category What was your reason for deleting the Moves category? I saw nothing wrong with it; it's simply a sub-category of the Gameplay category. ''Paul2'' ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 22:02, October 15, 2016 (UTC) :I felt the category was too small, and that all of its elements could also fit into the Gameplay category (not that that's an unusual quality). If you feel differently, feel free to add it back. Guard, Slide Attack, Grab Attack, and Quick Spin were the only pages that had it at the time. Things like Air Gun, Star Spit, and the like could also fit, but they also go into Gameplay for the same reason.... Now that I notice, we don't have an Air Gun page... or a Hover one.... Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 22:28, October 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I hear your reasoning, but I still feel that, while not entirely necessary, the Moves category could still prove useful. Moves aren't really the same as gameplay elements; there are some gameplay elements that are not moves, so I believe a sub-category can help differentiate. Perhaps its worth may become more evident if we create pages for Air Gun and Hover. [[User:Paul2|''Paul2]] ➨''' '''➨ [[User_talk:Paul2|''You've been... robobotized!]] 12:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Soundtrack I'm pretty certain you suggested something for our music choice, but you were written down as not having done so, so here's a reminder, here Meta Kirby52 Not This Time. 23:10, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Cutie Trivia Seriously though it's got the blushes and everything. :There are numerous enemies that have similar facial features to Kirby. Waddle Dees and Scarfies are prime examples, but there are others. Some have similar features that just deviate from it slightly, like Knuckle Joe, Bubbles, Bronto Burt, etc. It's not uncommon to have a Kirby enemy with a near identical face. This trivia has been done before as well, and undone for the same reason. Also, please sign your posts next time. Iqskirby What? Haven't you seen a Santa Kirby before? 03:27, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Please undo your edit if you don't believe me, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNJSQwNRd5M. JonasEVB (talk) 04:16, February 14, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB About your revision... I don't think you should undo my edit, simply the theme was used more than once. So, I want you turn it back. If you don't belive me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNJSQwNRd5M. Please. JonasEVB (talk) 04:24, February 14, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :That's the Grape Gardens remix that plays in Nutty Noon. What does this have to do with your edits on ??? and The Arena? NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Squeaky!]] 04:55, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :You stated that the music that plays on the location dubbed as TAC Star to have Grape Garden's theme play there, and your evidence is music from Return to Dream Land. This is the music that plays on said location, and we aren't hearing Grape Garden from it. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:59, February 14, 2017 (UTC) This and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YNJSQwNRd5M is the exact same theme just remixed? And it's used again (gasp!) in the arena WAIT ROOM in KRtD. I mean come on, can YOU spot one difference other than the instuments. And my Dedede edit is true also, in Kirby: Planet Robobot, DDD's theme is remixed so its, DDD Theme+Revenge of the Meta Knight Credit Theme. JonasEVB (talk) 15:57, February 14, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB :They're not the same theme. Also, do consider using the preview button. You don't need four edits to put all that in.-- Starman125 talk|blog 18:29, February 14, 2017 (UTC) :Just listen to the theme on TAC Star.JonasEVB (talk) 03:22, February 15, 2017 (UTC)JonasEVB ::You say that like we haven't listened to that song. The music on Tac Star, which also plays in the Great Cave Offensive save areas, and the title screen, is a slow remix of a part of Float Islands. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DqUr9Z4yHmw At about 19 seconds, play it at about half or 1/4 speed, and you'll hear it. Now, you're the only one who we're aware of that chooses to believe it's Grape Garden. If you continue asserting that you're right when nobody else believes such, you will be penalized. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 04:06, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::I already knew it was Float Islands. But a guy told me it was Grape Garden and I alluded into thinking he was right. I'm, sorry, but my Dedede edit is true. :::If you knew it was Float Islands, the why not say Float Islands, instead of Grape Garden? Also, yes, you are right about the Dedede bit, but the way you worded it was poor and I didn't understand it at all until you started complaining about me doing your edits; that bit of trivia is now on Dedede Clone's page. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 21:08, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Because I thought Grape GapeGarden was also a remix of Foat Islands, they both have the same 3-note bridge, and I'm glad we could reach an understanding. :) Claiming TKCD and KBlBl That's against the rules. This wouldn't have been a problem back in 2014, but we all came to the consensus that even eShop-exclusive sub-game expansions count as full games, which are one of the article types that can't be claimed by one person (anymore). What would be the point, anyway? They've already been started and opened to public editing. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 01:13, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Claim is almost up As you're probably aware, your claim on Dream Kingdom expires tomorrow. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 17:54, May 11, 2017 (UTC) Discord Could I have a new link to the KW Discord server? I'd like to join. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 16:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) :https://discord.gg/qhzNj8 This should be it. Iqskirby (talk) 16:41, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Armor Tables Were you intending to add the DX upgrades to the Armor tables like you did for the Weapon ones? NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 18:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll get to those. Life's just kinda been in the way. Reformatting is also pretty tedious. Iqskirby (talk) 19:03, May 28, 2017 (UTC) ::I getcha; I've been making way too much progress on my KTnT project, and I'm gotten pretty sick of writing what Bonus Stage the Warp Star takes Kirby to every time. NerdyBoutKirby Let's switch it up! 19:14, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Apology Talk:Keeby#Merging This has been bugging me the past few days. I'm sorry for how abruptly I ended the Keeby discussion/debate. Just wanted to be sure you saw my last comment and that there are no hard feelings based on how I acted. I'll try to do better next time. NerdyBoutKirby ''You are who you choose to copy... 03:14, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Danger Warning I've just undone vandalism on another wiki. If a vandal named PRFAN112 appears here, ban him on sight. I doubt much will happen, but you guys should be prepared all the same. NerdyBoutKirby ''You are who you choose to copy... 00:17, August 7, 2017 (UTC)